


Did They or Didn't They?

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, History, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Shipping, Sibling Bonding, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “But you found something?!”“Yes!” Rose cried in only slight exasperation, waving her datapad excitedly. “The Resistance records have some of the old Rebellion—I don’t know, AARs? But this is all about the Rogue One mission and Chirrut Îmwe!”“Is his boyfriend in it?” Paige asked. Whatever might have seemed professional and military about the women before was now replaced with complete fangirling, especially as Rose said,“Yes!” and they screamed quietly together.





	Did They or Didn't They?

“...it mentions Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus!” 

“There’s not a lot known about them,” Paige pointed out, and then she stopped working, and actually listened to what her sister had been saying, realizing she hadn’t really been listening. She set down her wrench and pulled herself out from under her bomber’s shielding console. “But you found something?!” 

“Yes!” Rose cried in only slight exasperation, waving her datapad excitedly. “The Resistance records have some of the old Rebellion—I don’t know, AARs? But this is all about the Rogue One mission and Chirrut Îmwe!” 

“Is his boyfriend in it?” Paige asked, wiping her hands on a rag. Whatever might have seemed professional and military about the women before was now replaced with complete fangirling, especially as Rose said, 

“ _ Yes _ !” and they screamed quietly together. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Rose amended, as the sisters sat cross-legged and knee-to-knee inside the cockpit. “It’s a very dry report, all it is is the after-action report of one of the pilots who survived.”

“But it mentions them.”

“Yes. It says ‘Îmwe activated the communications relay, allowing for contact between ground troops and the naval forces outside the shield. It was previously presumed that his partner, Malbus—’”

“ _ Partner _ !” Paige squeaked. “Let me read it!” 

“No! Paige, it’s mine, I found it!” 

After a brief squabble, Paige let her little sister win: “Ugh, read faster!” 

“‘—his partner, Malbus, helped the blind monk in this task, but from my vantage point, he acted alone.’” Rose paused. “Aw, crap, oh no, that’s all there is about them!” 

“Nothing more about Baze?” 

“No! This is stupid! Who wrote this report? They’re stupid!” 

“This person’s probably dead or an admiral now, Rosie, watch it,” Paige laughed, kissing her cheek, and taking the datapad from her now-lax fingers to scan it for herself. “You’re right, it’s pretty sparse. Reads like a Jyn-Cassian shipper to me, look at all the stuff about  _ them _ !” 

“Boo,” Rose commented. “Well, sorry, I thought there’d be more.”

“Hey, we’ve done more with less before,” Paige chuckled. 

“I just want them to live happily ever afterrrrr,” Rose fake-sobbed dramatically. “They just loved each other so muuuuch!” 

“Of course they did! Do you think they died together, or apart?” 

“Augh! Paige! You can’t ask me to think about that!” 

“I think they held each other and prayed together at the end, and they’re one with the Force and with each other even today,” Paige said, clasping her hands together. 

“Awkward, I hope they don’t ever read the smutty fanfiction I’ve written about them!” 

“Gross!” Paige laughed. “You’re too young to know what sex is!” 

“Paige! I’m twenty-one!” 

“You’re my baby sister, you’ll always be twelve. No sex.” 

“You’re the worst. I’ll let you get back to work.” 

Paige groaned, and stood up to stretch. “Fine. Wanna help?” 

Together, the Tico sisters slid back under the console to continue repairs to the shields. They would need them. 

...

_ Somewhere floating up above the bomber, one luminous being said to the other, “I like the smutty fanfiction about us!” _

_ “Of course you do.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-third in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Characters ship another pairing from your list."


End file.
